Unto Destiny
by Mag68
Summary: Rewrite of 7.21 For all of us who were screaming Do it! Do it! when Luke almost pulled Lorelai's present from the drawer.


**Unto Destiny**

**I own nothing. I have simply borrowed these characters.**

LUKE: No way. Wow. Wow. I guess you would need a walk for that. What did she say?

LORELAI: Well, she said she needed time to mull it over.

LUKE: Good answer.

LORELAI: I thought so.

LUKE: Yeah. So, did she ask for your advice?

LORELAI: She did. Yeah.

LUKE: And?

LORELAI: I told her it was her decision. My mother's picking out china patterns.

LUKE: Oh, I bet she's all over that. So, you're leaning toward "no"?

LORELAI: Oh, uh, no. I'm not really leaning. I'm kind of upright.

LUKE: Oh well I just, I could understand if you were leaning away from "yes."

LORELAI: Why?

LUKE: Well I mean she's really young and it's the most important decision of your life -- you know, her life.

LORELAI: Well, they love each other. He's been great. Maybe they got it together young. Some people do.

LUKE: Right and others need time.

LORELAI: Sure. Or they're never ready.

LUKE: I wouldn't say "never." Just they want to be a little more careful. They're a little slower, you know, just to make sure it's right.

LORELAI: Well you can't always be 100 sure it's right. Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith.

LUKE: You got to know what you're leaping into.

LORELAI: After all this time, how could you not know?

LUKE: How could who not know?

LORELAI: Rory.

LUKE: Right.

LORELAI: Right.

Luke stared at Lorelai, trying to puzzle out what had just happened between them.

"Well, that was my walk, and, uh, I'm gonna head home." Lorelai said, trying to look anywhere but directly at Luke.

"Did you mean it?" Luke asked in a voice just one notch above a whisper.

"What?" she asked, confused by his question.

"The song, Lorelai. Did you mean what you sang to me? You were singing to me. Don't try to deny it, you were staring right into me the whole time. Did you mean it?" he asked, a hint of desperation entering his voice.

She slowly raised her eyes to meet his directly. "Dear God, yes." Lorelai answered her voice strong and steady. Her shoulders dropped with relief at the admission.

A slight smile played at the corners of his mouth. He eyes opened wide for a second as he remembered the gifts that he had bought for Rory… and Lorelai. "Good enough. Oh, I almost forgot something. Hang on." He said turning to go back into the diner.

Good enough? What the hell does that mean? Lorelai thought as she watched him through the glass. He was rummaging through the drawer by the cash register. He shoved something into the pocket of his jeans and quickly strode back outside to where she stood waiting. He handed her a small pink box. "I got this for Rory."

"Oh." her breath caught in her throat.

"Yeah. I just thought it would be better if she got it on the day of her actual graduation." Luke answered a little embarrassed.

"Oh, that's -- that's -- that's nice." Lorelai stuttered overwhelmed by the same feeling that flooded her on the night that she proposed to him. He really is the perfect man, she thought wistfully.

"Yeah, so..." Luke stammered a bit, looking at his shoes as he reached into his pocket. "I got this one for you." He said handing her the rectangular pink box. Lorelai looked stunned as he gave it to her. In a familiar gesture, he pushed a wayward curl back behind her ear. "I love you, Lorelai Gilmore. I always have, and I always will. I don't think there is anything that will ever change that."

"Luke..." She stared at him wide eyed. For once in her life, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore was at a complete loss for words.

"Sssh." he said gently, placing a finger to her soft lips, "Let's not talk about it right now. You have had a strange night, and tomorrow is a big day. There will be plenty of time for us to talk later. For tonight, let's just let the knowing be enough, okay?"

Lorelai nodded, her eyes misty with tears of happiness. "Thoughtful. So, good night."

"Good night." Luke said as his fingers brushed her cheek softly.

Lorelai reluctantly stepped back from him, holding tightly to the small gift boxes. She flashed him that killer smile that lit her whole face. "Thanks. Uh, thanks for the presents, and the, uh, other…"

"Anytime." Luke answered with a grin. "My pleasure."

She turned with a small wave, calling "Good night, Kirk." as she started for home.

She tried to play it cool for a block or so, knowing that he was probably watching her walk away, but she couldn't contain it any longer. She broke into a run. She made it to the driveway before the yelling began. "Rory! Rory! Mommy has something to tell you!" She burst through the front door to find Rory on the couch reading, "Oh! Things are happening -- big things, wow things. I have so much to tell you. Oh! And we got prizes too!" she squealed as she jumped onto the couch. "Prizes in little pink packages…."

The End


End file.
